Letzte Chancen
by Matamy
Summary: Es geht um die Hochzeit von Bill und Fleur, nach Band 6 und darum, was Hermine und Ron aus ihrem letzten Abend in Sicherheit und Frieden machen werden. Oneshot.


Hallo ihr Lieben.

Das ist also meine erste FF und dazu noch ein one-shot.

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

Pairing: HG/RW

Inhalt: Es geht darum, was zwischen Ron und Hermine auf der Hochzeit von Bill und Fleur nach Band 6 passieren könnte.

DisclaimerDie Figuren gehören alle der großen J. K. Rowling und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, sondern möchte nur meine Wunschvorstellungen, wie es weitergehen könnte, mit anderen teilen.

**Letzte Chancen**

Die junge Frau stand mit nackten Füßen auf dem Rasen. Ein leichter Wind wehte und im Moment fühlte sie sich, wie in einem ihrer geliebten Romane. Ihr Blick war auf die sechs kleinen Gestalten am Himmel gerichtete, die mit sichtlichem Vergnügen den Bällen hinterher jagten. Weil sie zu wenige für ein richtiges Quiditchspiel waren spielten sie alle als Jäger in Dreierteams mit nur einem Quaffel.

Die Jungs liebten diesen Sport und auch Hermine hatte nie etwas dagegen sich die Spiele in der Schule anzusehen, aber für mehr reichte ihre Begeisterung einfach nicht und wenn sie ehrlich war, dann war es ihr auch völlig egal ob Slytherin oder Gryffindor gewannen.

Aber dennoch ging sie jedes Mal hin.

Dennoch wollte sie jedes Mal, dass sie gewannen, weil die beiden es so gerne wollten.

Dort oben flogen ihre beiden besten Freunde, der Junge der überlebt hatte und ER.

Obwohl fünf der Spieler rote Haare hatten, fiel es ihr nicht schwer den einen Rotschopf zu erkennen, der ihr von allen am liebsten war.

Plötzlich hörte sie Schritte hinter sich.

Mrs. Wealsey kam hinter ihr aus dem Haus.

„Hermine meine Liebe, hier bist du. Deine Eltern haben eine Eule geschickt und Ginny sucht dich." Sie sah zu den Jungs auf und lächelte. „Es ist schwer mit dem Lieblingsport zu konkurrieren nicht war? Ging mir auch immer so. Gott sei dank ist mein Mann nie ein großes Talent gewesen… Komm mit rein, ja?"

Hermine nickte und folgte ihr ins Haus, nicht ohne nochmal zu den kleinen Gestalten rüber zu sehen.

Als sie den Brief ihrer Eltern gelesen hatte, erhob sie sich um zu Ginny zu gehen.

„Ach Mrs. Weasley sollen wir ihnen noch was helfen, für die Vorbereitung meine ich."

„Nein danke das ist lieb, aber ich schaff das schon.", Hermine wollte gerade die Treppe hochsteigen, als Mrs. Weasley sie zurückrief. Hermine drehte sich um und sah sie etwas überrascht an.

„Hermine, nenn mich endlich Molly! Du und Harry ihr gehört doch quasi zur Familie und ihr sagt immer noch Mrs."

Hermine strahlte. Es überraschte sie selber was für ein Glücksgefühl Mollys Worte auslösten und sie konnte nur stumm nicken.

Sie hatte immer das Gefühl gehabt, dass Mrs. Weasley sie nicht so schätzte wie Harry. Besonders nach dem Missverständnis im 4. Jahr, wo Rita Kimkorn behauptet hatte, sie hätte Harry das Herz gebrochen.

Harry hatte Mrs Weasley damals aufgeklärt, aber Hermine hatte immer das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie ihm nicht ganz geglaubt hatte.

Deshalb bedeuteten ihr diese Worte nun umso mehr.

Molly hatte sich schon wieder zum Herd gedreht, als sie die warmen Arme spürte, die sich von hinten um sie legten.

„Danke Molly." Flüsterte Hermine leise, doch als Molly sich in der Umarmung umwenden wollte, war Hermine schon die Treppe hoch verschwunden.

„Hey Ginny. Du hast mich gesucht?"

„Ja. Die Gäste kommen bald. Ich sollte dir doch die Haare machen."

Hermine nickte und strich im Vorbeigehen an ihrem Kleid entlang das an der Schranktür hing. Sie war zwar keine Brautjungfer, aber trotzdem hatte sie sich ein hübsches neues Kleid gekauft.

„Hermine du wirst sicher toll aussehen." Sagte ihre Freundin, während sie mit den haaren beschäftigt war. „Ron werden die Augen aus dem Kopf fallen."

„Ginny!"

„Was! Jetzt leugne es nicht wieder. Das mit ihm und Lavender war doch nichts Ernstes. Er hat sie auch gar nicht eingeladen. Also könnt ihr ruhig miteinander tanzen. Oder lieber doch nicht. Du brauchst deine Füße noch." Sagte Ginny kichernd, währen Hermine noch röter wurde.

Doch dann seufzte sie.

„Ach Ginny. Selbst wenn Lavender nicht da ist, Fleur ist da und ihre Verwandten. Ich werde ihm gar nicht auffallen, so wie immer wenn er eine Veela sieht. Mit denen kann ich nicht konkurrieren."

„Dann sorgen wir dafür, dass er dich nicht mehr übersehen kann."

„Nein! Ginny ich will das er mich mag! Nicht eine aufgedonnerte unnatürliche Hermine."

„Ach quatsch. Er mag dich. Er braucht nur ein Schlag mit dem Zaun um es verstehen."

„Du meinst Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl."

„Nein er ist Ron. ER braucht einen Schlag."

Beide Mädchen brachen in lachen aus.

„Du Ginny?"

„hm?" Hermine sah Ginny unsicher an. Die beiden waren gerade beim Umziehen.

„Du und Harry… werdet ihr heut Abend tanzen?"

„Klar.", sagte sie selbstsicher, doch dann wurde sie ernst. „Hermine ich weiß, dass es der letzte Abend ist, den wir haben und dass er danach geht. Aber es ist keine Trennung. Er will mich nur beschützen oder sich selbst… ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich will, dass er eine Erinnerung von mir mitnimmt. Wenn das alles vorbei ist, will ich das er nicht anders kann als zurückzukommen!"

Sie hatte jetzt einen grimmigen Ausdruck in den Augen. Ihre Freundin nickte ihr stumm zu.

Beide Mädchen wussten, nach der Hochzeit würden sie gehen und die Hoxcruxe (schreibt man die so? Bin grade zu faul nachzusehen)suchen.

Heute Abend war das letzt mal, dass sie in Frieden, relativer Sicherheitund zusammen sein würden.

Vielleicht würde es danach nie mehr eine Zeit geben, in der sie so zusammen kommen würden.

Hermine verdrängte die Gedanken, so wie sie es in den letzten Tagen so oft getan hatteund machte sie fertig.

Als sie die Treppe hinunterstieg war sie nervös.

Heute Abend war die letzte Chance…. Die letzte Chance um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie besser als Lavender war.

Ron und Harry saßen am Küchentisch und sahen bei dem Geräusch von Schritten auf.

Ron, der gerade einen Schluck Saft getrunken hatte, verschluckte sich und fing heftig an zu husten.

„Und?" fragte Ginny lächelnd als sie unten angekommen waren und drehte sich einmal vor Harry.

Dieser lächelte seine Freundin liebevoll an und sagte dann mit einem belustigten Blick auf Ron: „Ich denke ich spreche für uns beide, wenn ich sage, dass ihr fantastisch ausseht!"

Ron nickte eifrig.

Er hatte sich gerade soweit erholt, dass es schien als wolle er etwas zu Hermine sagen, zumindest war sein Mund schon offen, doch in diesem Moment rief sie Mrs. Weasley von draußen und so stand er nur auf und bot Hermine den Arm.

Ginny war eine der Brautjungfern und nicht nur Harrys Augen klebten an ihr, als sie zum Altar schritt.

Ginny war in den letzten Jahren wirklich ein wunderhübsches Mädchen geworden und Harry schien die Missachtung der letzten Jahre jetzt doppelt wieder wettmachen zu wollen, indem er die Augen nicht von ihr lassen konnte.

„Hey da kommt Fleurs Schwester, die andere Brautjungfer." Raunte Tonks ihnen zu, die in der Reihe hinter ihnen mit Remus saß.

Hermine nickte, sah sie allerdings nicht wirklich an.

Sie hatte sie im vierten Schuljahr gesehen und war sich sicher, dass sie in den letzten zwei Jahren eine ebensolche Schönheit geworden war, wie Fleur und es reichen würde um Ron den Rest des Abends sabbern zu lassen.

„Sie ist hübsch nicht?" fragte sie ihn überflüssigerweise. Dass wollte sie doch gar nicht wissen! Seine Antwort würde ihr weh tun, aber trotzdem wollte sie es aus irgendeinem masochistischem Drang heraus hören.

_Wie selbstzerstörerisch bin ich eigentlich? _fragte sie sich gerade, als Ron zu ihrer großen Überraschung nur kurz hinsah und sie dann, als er ihr antwortete ehrlich und offen anblickte.

„Hm… ja ist sie. Aber… na ja ich finde das du heute das schönste Mädchen hier bist."

Er wurde rot im Gesicht, drehte sich aber nicht weg, sondern lächelte.

„Danke Ron. Das ist lieb."

Weiter kamen sie nicht, denn nun kam die Braut und dass diese schön war, konnte nun wirklich keiner leugnen.

Die Zeremonie war sehr schön und Hermine hatte sich verstohlen die eine oder andere Träne weggewischt.

Nun gehörte Fleur also zur Familie, eine Tatsache, die vor allem Ginny Lästerstoff bis zum Lebensende geben würde.

Das anschließende essen, war großartig.

Gleich nach dem Brautpaar hatte Harry Ginny zum tanzen aufgefordert und sie hatte natürlich nicht gezögert.

Hermine fragte sich gerade wozu sie das Kleid gekauft hatte, wo sie doch eh den Abend über nur sitzen würde, als „Willst du auch tanzen Hermine?"

„Äh? Was? Entschuldige Ron was hast du gesagt?"

„Ob du tanzen willst."

Sie sah Ron perplex an. Er hasste tanzen… er …. „OK. Ja gerne!"

Ron stellte sich gar nicht so dumm an.

Es war am Anfang etwas seltsam mit einander zu tanzen, doch nach einer Weile entspannte sich Hermine und das nahm augenscheinlich auch Ron etwas von seiner Nervosität.

„Geht es?" fragte er sie nach einer Weile und sah sie entschuldigend an.

„Ja. Du bist gar kein schlechter Tänzer. Das solltest du öfter machen."

„Wenn du dann meine Partnerin bist."

Wieder wurde er leicht rot, sah aber nicht weg.

Was war nur heute los? Ein Kompliment wäre doch genug des guten Anstandes gewesen?

"Wenn wir noch mal eine Gelegenheit haben, tanze ich gerne noch mal mit dir, vorrausgesetzt Lavender reist mir dann nicht den Kopf ab."

„Lavender hat kein Recht mehr es mir zu verbieten."

„Aber ich dachte… "

„Nein! wir sind nicht mehr zusammen, dass weißt du doch."

„Ja und es tut mir leid."

„Wirklich?"

„Ron ich will nur dass du glücklich bist."

„Das bin ich. Jetzt in diesem Moment, bin ich es vollkommen."

Er hob seine rechte Hand von ihrer Hüfte und strich ihr sanft über die Wange.

Hermine schmiegte sich kurz in seine Berührung und als er seine Hand zurückzog legte sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und genoss es einfach hier zu sein. Bei ihm.

„Hermine….?"

Hermine sah überrascht auf.

Sie spürte immer noch Rons Arme um sich und langsam drang auch die Musik wieder in ihr Bewusstsein.

Wie lange tanzten sie schon?

"Ja?"

Hatte er sie aus diesem schönen Zustand reißen müssen?

„Ähm.. vielleicht sollten wir mal ne kleine Pause machen…"

„Oh." Gott wie konnte sie nur so dumm sein.

Ron hatte nur aus Anstand mit ihr getanzt und sie hatte ihn hier festgehalten.

„Ja natürlich. Tut mir leid…..", stammelte Hermine, „Ich wollte nicht…. Ich verstehe das du…...keine Lust mehr hast."

Ron lächelte angesichts der ungewöhnlichen Tatsache, das Hermine keine Worte fand, wo sie doch sonst immer etwas zu sagen hatte.

„Ich würde gerne nachher noch mal mit dir tanzen."

„Musst du aber nicht, ich weiß doch, dass du mir nur einen Gefallen tun wolltest."

Zu ihrer Überraschung lachte Ron leise.

„ Ich habe dir doch schon gesagt, dass ich gerne mit dir tanze. Aber, na ja, ich bin auch nur ein Mann und brauche… ein wenig Zeit um… abzukühlen."

Und in diesem Moment streifte er ihre Hüften etwas stärker als vorher mit seiner und Hermines Augen wurden groß.

Er ließ sich nichts anmerken, sondern brachte sie zurück zu ihrem Platz und entschuldigte sich dann bei ihr.

Als er durch die Menge ging, wurde Hermine klar, dass Ron kein Junge mehr war… sondern das er Gefühle wie ein Mann hatte und das, SIE , tatsächlich sie, diese Gefühle auslöste.

Hermine hatte das Gefühl zu schweben.

Doch als Ron eine Weile nicht wiederkam, machte sie sich doch etwas Sorgen und beschloss ihn suchen zu gehen.

Sie fand ihn vor dem Haus, an eine Wand gelehnt.

„Ron? Alles ok?"

Ron sah sie überrascht an.

„Hermine. Ja es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich dachte nur gerade daran, dass dies der letzte Abend ist… na ja weil danach…"

„Ich weiß was du sagen willst. Daran habe ich auch schon gedacht."

Und ohne darüber nachzudenken, machte sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn.

„Hermine" seine Stimme klang leise an ihr Ohr und sein Atem auf ihrer Haut ließ sie erschauern.

Sie lösten sich voneinander, doch nur soweit, dass sie sich in die Augen sehen konnten.

„Hermine es tut mir leid!"

„Was?"

„Ich.. ich wollte… ich wollte das dieser Abend für dich unvergesslich wird… und dann so was… ich dachte ich habe mich besser unter Kontrolle… aber als du dich beim Tanzen so nah an mich geschmiegt hast… Gott Hermine, weißt du eigentlich wie verrückt das einen Jungen machen kann!"

Hermine kicherte.

„Du lachst mich aus? Ja das solltest du wohl. Über einen Volltrottel wie mich, kann man auch nur lachen." sagte Ron traurig und wollte sich von ihr trennen.

Doch sie hielt ihn mit ihren Armen fest umschlungen.

„Ron du Dummerchen! Ich habe dich nicht ausgelacht. Es war nur… ich bin einfach so glücklich."

„Ehrlich!"

„Ja." Hauchte sie und bevor Ron noch etwas sagen konnte spürte er ihre warmen Lippen auf seinen.

Sie fuhr sanft mit der Zunge über seine Unterlippe und er folgte ihrer Einladung und öffnete sie für sie.

Es war ein zarter Kuss, aber beide legten all die Sehnsucht der Jahre hinein.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, strich Ron sanft über ihre Wange.

„Ich habe vorhin nicht gelogen, du bist heute wirklich die Schönste hier und nicht nur heute. Gott Hermine, ich liebe dich! Und ich war so ein Idiot. Ich hätte fast das Beste verspielt, was ich hatte. Aber ich habe begriffen, dass es in diesem Leben keine Zeit fürs trödeln gibt."

„Ich liebe dich auch Ron und ich habe keine Angst mehr davor."

„Du hattest Angst davor!"

Er sah sie leicht beleidigt an.

„Ja." Sagte sie und küsste ihn noch einmal zärtlich.

„Weil ich Angst hatte, dass ich dich als Freund verlieren könnte. Und das würde ich nicht ertragen!"

„Keine Angst. Mich verlierst du nich so schnell."

Noch einmal küssten sie sich und Hermine wusste das Lavender und Fleur vergessen waren. Er wollte sie, wirklich sie. Hermine glaubte zu zerspringen.

„Hey Ron! Hermine! Kommt sie werfen jetzt den Brautstrauß."

Ginnys Stimme klang an die Ohren der beiden Liebenden, die die letzte Stunde damit verbracht hatten sich unter vielen Küssen und Zärtlichkeiten das zu sagen, was sie schon so lange fühlten.

„Willst du hin?"

Hermine nickte.

Sie erhoben sich und als sie die Festwiese betraten, zog Ginny Hermine gleich mit sich.

„Und Alter! Hast du es ihr endlich gesagt!" grinste Harry seinen besten Freund an, obwohl er die Antwort längst in dessen Gesicht sah.

Ron nickte und lächelte das Mädchen seiner Träume an.

Harry klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und wollte gerade noch etwas sagen, doch da kamen die beiden Mädchen wieder. Tonks hatte den Strauß gefangen und Remus war scharlachrot angelaufen.

„Bist du traurig?" fragte Ron und legte seinen Arm um seine neue Freundin.

„Nein! Ich habe meinen Preis heute Abend schon bekommen."

---------------------------------------

so dass war meine erste Story.

Ich hoffe sie hat euch gefallen und ihr entschuldigt eventuelle Rechtschreibfehler jeder Art.

Ach so und fals irgend etwas nicht ganz richtig ist, was das letzte Buch betrifft und das die Beziehung zwischen Ron und Lavender, dann tut es mir leid.

Ich habe das Buch auf englisch gelesen und mein Englisch ist... na sagen wir mal, nicht so gut. und wie eine meiner Freundinnen neulich angedeutet hat, habe ich glaube ich am Ende nicht ganz mitgekriegt, ob die beiden sich am Ende von Band 6 schon getrennt hatten.

aber ich glaube das stört die Story nicht so wirklich oder?

über Reviewa freue ich mich natürlich, auch weil es meine erste ist.

Aber ihr dürft sie natürlich auch gerne einfach nur so lesen und euch drüber freuen. ich bin da nicht so streng ;)


End file.
